


Red Velvet Cupcakes - Baker

by graces101



Series: Stiles' Jobs [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angry Derek, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Compromise, First Meetings, M/M, he needs his cupcakes okay!, part of Stiles' Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Derek sputtered “But you’re the owner! You can control the menu”“Well the kid said he had his own recipes, I was sceptical at first, but then I tasted his vanilla raspberry cupcakes, and I was sold, even David praised him”“What about my red velvet cupcakes?!” Derek cringed at how childish that sounded.-Derek has an unhealthy obsession with red velvet cupcakes but the new baker won't make them. Derek will just have to change his mind.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles' Jobs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 414





	Red Velvet Cupcakes - Baker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> To be fair I've got 4 completed works and 5 WIP but editing is such a chore for me, and because I'm dyslexic, editing is a must.
> 
> The plan is to upload 1 a week for the next 4 weeks. Writing this to motivate me to edit!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Derek practically skipped his way down the street and into his favourite place in the world.

‘Cherry on Top’ bakery.

It was Friday and Friday meant the most amazing red velvet cupcakes in the country, possibly the world!

Derek would eat them every day for lunch and perhaps for dinner if he could but unfortunately they are only available on a Friday, thanks to people in Beacon Hills having no taste. He begged them to put it on their regular menu, but apparently the demand wasn’t enough to have them any more than the special on Friday.

Derek curses every single resident of Beacon Hills for not appreciating a thing of such beauty.

“Hey Chloe” he greets.

Chloe is a college student and while it took a bit of time, Derek eventually warmed up to her, especially after she admitted her love for red velvet cupcakes as well.

She’s usually very cheerful, but not this time.

Derek studied her face “What’s wrong? Did something happen at home?” He asked worriedly.

She shakes her head “No, nothing like that” she looked at the counter as if to procrastinate “I don’t know how to say this”

“Well, you better because you’re really worrying me”

She whispered something that Derek didn’t hear.

“What?”

She sighed and said “We don’t have any red velvet cupcakes”

Derek froze “what?!”

“We don’t have an...”

“No, no I heard you” he interrupted “How?!”

“We have a new baker, Stiles, David came in on Monday and announced it was his last day, he’s retired”

“But surely he left the recipe and the new guy can make them!” He desperately reasoned.

She shakes her head again “David offered to teach the new guy his recipes, but he politely declined, saying he’s got his own”

Derek is enraged

Who the hell does this guy think he is?!

Derek won’t let this stand.

“Is Richard here?” He growled.

“No, not today, but...” she grabbed one of their flyers to write on “... here is his home number”

He grabbed the number, thanked Chloe and stormed out of the bakery, his day has been ruined and it was all because of this ‘Stiles’ .

* * *

He scowled through the rest of the work day and when Erica asked ‘what’s up your ass?’ He spilt to her, only to have her make jokes about it the rest of the day.

He took a shower and then grabbed his phone.

_“Hello”_

“Hey Richard, it’s Derek, Derek Hale”

_“Oh yeah, Chloe said to expect a call from you”_

“Well, did she also tell you why?”

_“Yeah, and I’m sorry to say Derek but there’s nothing I can do”_

Derek sputtered “But you’re the owner! You can control the menu”

_“Well the kid said he had his own recipes, I was sceptical at first, but then I tasted his vanilla raspberry cupcakes, and I was sold, even David praised him”_

“What about my red velvet cupcakes?!” Derek cringed at how childish that sounded.

_“Look Derek, you’re one of my most loyal customers, of course I asked him about red velvet cupcakes, but he said he hasn’t perfected his recipe yet and refuses to budge”_

“Maybe I can convince him?” He pleaded.

_“Be my guest Derek, I’ll tell him to expect you, tomorrow?”_

“Thanks Richard”

_“Have a good one Derek”_

He’s going to that bakery tomorrow and giving that kid a piece of his mind, he will not lose his red velvet cupcakes!

* * *

Derek was ready to go, today’s mission - Get his cupcakes back!

He strode into the bakery with confidence.

Chloe acknowledged him, but didn’t say anything. She walked towards the kitchen and came back less than a minute later.

“He’ll be two minutes, do you want anything while you wait?”

Derek shakes his head “No, thank you” and sits at the table closest to the counter and waited.

Four minutes passed before a person sits opposite him.

Derek was about to start his rant when his mouth dries up. The kid was beautiful, he noticed his eyes first, so big and brown, they reminded him of Bambi. The cutest nose and moles that he wants to trace with his tongue. Those lips are a work of art that Derek can’t help but imagine them wrapped around his…Focus!

The kid smirks “So you’re red velvet cupcake guy?”

Derek clears his throat and snaps himself out of it “Yeah, I guess I am”

The kid, Stiles? Leans forward “Listen, I would love nothing more than to perfect my red velvet recipe, I’ve been working on it for a while but it’s just not ….right yet”

Derek seems to remember himself and his mission “Why can’t you use David’s recipe until it’s …right?”

Stiles’ face scrunches up (why is that adorable?!) “No way! Making and selling someone else’s recipe just feels wrong!”

Derek scoffs, just because he finds the kid completely adorable yet also sexy (?) doesn’t mean he’s right “You’re being ridiculous!”

The kid glares “Listen, baking is an art. Me using David’s recipe would feel like making and selling counterfeit art” he crossed his arms “I will NOT do it”

“Why are you being so difficult?!” Derek shouts, frustratingly.

“Why are you so hot?!” Stiles shoots back.

Derek froze “Wait, what?”

Stiles stuttered “I uhh … forget everything!” He tries to run back to the kitchen, however Derek gets in the way, this time with a smirk on his face.

“You think I’m hot?

Stiles whines “You know you are! Now please let me die of embarrassment alone”

“Nope, we still have unfinished business…we know now that you find me attractive” he says smugly “But what about my cupcakes?”

Stiles crosses his arms “Have you even tried another flavour?”

Derek’s smirk falls “…no”

“Oh my god, seriously?!” Stiles throws his arms in the air “Chloe, would you please get this man a chocolate peanut butter cupcake”

Chloe smirks and obeys.

Derek starts to protest but is cut off by Stiles taking advantage of Derek’s open mouth and shoves a piece in.

Derek rolled his eyes and tasted the cupcake.

He moans at the taste, it was exquisite. So moist. The right consistence of cake and icing. Only when he sees the smug smile on Stiles’ face does he realise how much noise he was making.

He coughed “It’s okay”

“Okay? OKAY?” Stiles points his finger “Those noises you were making tells a different story!”

“Okay, it was delicious…” Derek says reluctantly

“I KNEW IT” Stiles celebrates.

“…and I can’t wait to taste your red velvet cupcakes”

Stiles groans in frustration “The best I can do is to let you be my guinea pig”

Derek thought for a moment, it’s not exactly the resolution he wanted, but it would do “Deal”

Stiles sighs in relief “Give me your phone”

Derek obeys.

“I’ll call you when the next batch is ready” Stiles makes his way back to the kitchen.

Derek decides to throw caution to the wind “Can I call you for other things?”

Stiles pauses and looks back at Derek, he smiles “Sure”

* * *

4 years later, the wedding cake is red velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you liked it and maybe a comment to say hi.
> 
> Next: Photographer


End file.
